Una parte perdida
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: [Fic participante en la actividad anual "Las Campanas Rotas de Tails" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] Una mala noticia recibida por teléfono se expande hasta meditar qué es lo que nos hace ser quienes somos, una cualidad que nos define, y sin ella ¿dejamos de ser quienes somos? Sonic ha perdido una parte de sí mismo y ya no puede dar un paso más.


_Notas de la autora: Los personajes pertenecen a SEGA, me baso en la etapa del primer Sonic Adventure, y poco más... que intenté no hacerlo muy largo pero me siguen saliendo ideas para alargarlo más... así que lo he cortado ya antes de que mi mente me haga obsesionarme con la idea XD_

Una parte perdida.

Hacía rato que el sonido del motor de su cochecito rosa había cesado, sin embargo no se movía de su interior. Había empezado a hacer frío por la época del año, no habían caído aún las primeras nieves pero el ambiente parecía estar gritando que pronto sería el momento. Su teléfono móvil seguía sobre el asiento del acompañante donde lo había tirando al entrar al coche, ni siquiera sabía si tenía suficiente batería, quizá debió ponerlo a cargar durante el trayecto, era lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora que había llegado a su destino y no era capaz de salir por la puerta. Sus manos temblaron sobre el volante y tragó saliva conteniendo las lágrimas, sólo le quedó cerrar fuerte sus ojos y abrirlos de golpe para tomar el valor de entrar a aquel edificio blanco con una cruz roja en él.

Momentos antes estaba tan feliz planeando su fiesta de navidad, lo había dejado todo para lo último pero pensaba que podría con ello, pero no le importaba, pasear con todas aquellas luces navideñas le parecía más hermoso que prepararlo todo demasiado temprano. Había comprado lana para hacerle una amorosa bufanda a Sonic como regalo, y pensándolo bien, compró lana suficiente como para hacer bufandas a todos. Fue entonces cuando recibió la llamada de Tails.

-Tienes que venir.- Sonó quebrada su voz. -Yo no sé qué hacer, no puedo con él.

Quizá ya se esperaba esa llamada y por eso no se desmoronó cuando ocurrió, sabía que no llegaría un día de lluvia para confundir sus lágrimas entre las gotas que caen del cielo, ni estaría rodeada de amigos para apoyarla en ese duro momento, que un un día simplemente ocurriría, y ella estaría preparada mentalmente para ser una chica madura y centrada que tomase las riendas de la situación y así demostrar ser digna de él.

-Mientras hay vida, hay esperanza.- Le dijo a Tails por teléfono.

Aunque aquello se lo había dicho a sí misma, y se lo repetía mientras subía los escalones del hospital hasta llegar al pasillo indicado en recepción. Ahí estaba Tails, sentado fuera de la habitación en uno de los sillones que solían estar dentro de éstas y que él había sacado. Tenía los pies subidos y se rodeaba las rodillas con los brazos apoyando su cara en ellas.

-Estoy aquí.- Le llamó la atención. -¿Cómo está?

Tails giró levemente la cabeza hacia ella sin cambiar su expresión de tristeza y, en cierta forma, algo de terror.

-Consciente, estable…- El joven zorro bajó la voz con cada palabra. -Descontrolado…

Caminó hacia la puerta, cogió aire y entró con una gran sonrisa, alegre y simpática saludando con la mano, medio gritando que realmente se notaba que sobreactuaba, pero tras dar un paso se detuvo en seco.

¿Alguna vez habéis entrado en una habitación donde la calefacción está demasiado fuerte y os habéis chocado contra el calor? Era el símil más parecido que se le ocurrió en ese momento, un choque contra una energía negativa, oscura, como el gas abierto esperando a una cerilla para saltar por los aires.

-Va.. ¡Vamos!- Intentó recomponerse la rosada chica. -¿A qué viene toda esta atmósfera? Mientras hay vida, hay esperanza.- Se hinchó de orgullo viendo cómo parecía no perder la compostura.  
-¿Ya está?- Las palabras de Sonic sonaron roncas, secas. -Supongo que tú también has venido a ver el espectáculo.

Quizá era la habitación más triste del hospital, triste en sentido de sosa, pues las paredes eran blancas, el suelo era blanco, la cama era lo más normal que se podía ver, y las sábanas también, no había nada que destacase, ni una televisión, ni unas flores, todo lo que se podía esperar de una clínica gratuita formada por voluntarios. Incorporado en la cama estaba Sonic, sujetando con las manos la sábana que cubría su cuerpo de cintura para abajo, tiró de ella mostrando las vendas en su pierna derecha y la parte perdida desde la rodilla, ausente y silenciosa, causante de un intenso dolor, más mental que físico, pues le habían inyectado suficientes calmantes como para amodorrarle.

Vale, había visto amputaciones antes, había ayudado en catástrofes, había apoyado a gente en esa situación y se había hecho fuerte desde lo ocurrido en Station Square, pero eso… eso era un pitido ensordecedor en su cabeza atravesando sus sentidos, un bloqueo que quitaba la respiración, una punzada en su propia pierna como si pudiese sentir lo que él sentía, y con ello el mismo dolor de una parte de sí misma.

-¿Ya? Estarás contenta, se acabó el huir corriendo de ti.- No sólo sonó ofensivo su tono, casi escupió esas palabras.  
-¡No digas eso!- Reaccionó Amy e intentó pensar en una solución. -Aún puedes hacer muchas cosas.  
-¡Yo era el viento!- Su grito la cortó en seco. -El borrón azul que nadie podía seguir, la velocidad en estado puro… Todo eso se acabó.  
-Vamos, tú no eres así.- La chica giró levemente la cara.  
-No sabes nada, no me conoces, ninguno me conoce de verdad, sólo me llamáis cuando tenéis un problema.

Iba a replicarle, pero Sonic le lanzó la almohada y ella salió de la habitación tras esquivarla.

-No se lo tomes en cuenta.- Sonó sin fuerzas la voz de Tails desde la misma posición de antes. -A mí me tiró la carpeta con los diseños de piernas mecánicas que le había traído.  
-Pero… él no es así…- Las cálidas lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas. -Él es… es… ¿cómo es realmente?

Esa imagen de Sonic en su cabeza chocaba con la que acababa de ver, él animaba a los demás en los malos momentos, les empujaba sin darse cuenta a querer ser mejores, siempre sonriente y positivo, levantándose cada vez que caía… pero ahora era el pájaro al que le han cortado las alas y sabe que no volverá a volar jamás.

Un poco más rápido, un poco más lejos, así corría Sonic, sólo corría por correr, con el horizonte como meta en un paisaje de finas líneas indistinguibles. Estaba corriendo, corriendo muy rápido, quizá más de lo que lo había hecho nunca, siguiendo el ritmo de su propio corazón, pero algo le hizo flaquear, estaba cojeando, cuando miró su pierna, en el lugar donde debía estar, había una pata de palo, como una pata de mesa, vieja y mal cortada, de un tamaño inadecuado, con cada paso se le clavaban las astillas en el muñón, intentaba seguir corriendo, un poco más, sólo un poco más. De pronto, al apoyar de nuevo la pata de palo, ésta desapareció, no sólo ella sino el suelo que estaba pisando, cayendo y cayendo mientras gritaba "no, no, no, no lo acepto, no lo quiero, no está ocurriendo".

El sonido de la caída alertó a Amy y Tails, que entraron corriendo en la habitación para ver a Sonic en el suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Amy mientras ayudaba a levantarle para sentarle de nuevo en la cama.  
-¿Qué crees que ha pasado?- Dijo irónicamente Sonic.

Aunque hubiese sido un sueño, no era la primera vez que se caía de esa cama, en especial las primeras veces que se despertaba y "olvidaba" que le faltaba una pierna, su cerebro aún no lo había asimilado y tendía a apoyarse como siempre en ambas piernas, como cuando estás mucho rato sentado con las piernas cruzadas y se te adormece una, al apoyarla en el suelo no la notas, sólo que en este caso realmente no estaba esa pierna.

-No puedo lidiar con esto.- Dijo Amy a Tails mientras se tomaban un descanso en la cafetería.  
-¿Que no puedes?- El gesto de Tails cambió por primera vez desde que se vieron ese día, golpeó la mesa con el puño que sujetaba el tenedor. -¿Qué pasó con lo de "en lo bueno y en lo malo"?  
-Cálmate, Tails.- Siguió comiendo Amy.  
-¿Cómo voy a calmarme?- Comenzó a llorar mientras gritaba. -Confiaba en ti.  
-¡Mírate!- Le contestó ella con gesto enfadado y lágrimas en los ojos. -Estás desbordado, él no te escucha, ni a mí, ahora mismo no somos lo que necesita, no quiere ver que estamos ahí para él, se ha cerrado, bloqueado en lo que le ha pasado, no puede dar un paso…

En ese momento, se atragantó con sus lágrimas, sorbió los mocos y siguió comiendo avergonzado de haberle gritado, sobretodo porque pensándolo fríamente, ella tenía razón. Sonic se equivocaba, sí le conocían más allá de su incesante correteo por el mundo y su personalidad positiva. El estar ahí para él no era suficiente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó al rato más calmado frotándose los enrojecidos ojos.  
-Nosotros, nada.- Intentó respirar profundamente controlándose para no empezar a llorar de nuevo. -Pero hay alguien que sí puede, si conozco tanto a Sonic como me creo…

Había llegado una nueva mañana, Sonic abrió los ojos lentamente sin recordar dónde estaba, en ese momento de la vigilia donde se entrecruzan sueños y realidad cuando en ese breve instante pensó que aún estaba completo. El áspero tacto de las sábanas le devolvieron a la realidad, el dolor en su pierna perdida aún no había desaparecido, la notaba ahí, creía de verdad que estaba ahí y que en cualquier momento, si lo deseaba mucho, podría verla, pero al sacarse las toscas sábanas, sólo había un muñón vendado. Sintió el nudo en la garganta, la amargura en su boca por las medicaciones y su propio ego dañado, se tragó las lágrimas palpando con la mano en el lugar donde debía estar su pierna. "Aparece" se decía en su interior, "vuelve" insistía, temblándole la mano, iba a gritar, realmente quería gritar, pero cuando se giró se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

El sillón estaba de nuevo en la habitación, y sobre él estaba Tails, acurrucado y dormido como un angelito, con una expresión apesadumbrada, como el que llora un litro de lágrimas. Se despertó poco a poco y se desperezó estirando sus colas peludas desarregladas, aspiró profundamente y bostezó, se giró, Sonic le estaba observando, con la mirada clavada en él, sin expresión, y por un momento pensó que lo peor había pasado.

-Aléjate de mí, no te quiero aquí.- La sequedad de la voz de Sonic fue tajante.

En el jardín, sentado acurrucado bajo un árbol con su abrigo cerrado hasta arriba, Tails observaba de lejos a Sonic mientras echaba vapor de su aliento en sus manos y las frotaba. Sonic estaba en aquella prestada silla de ruedas, la enfermera le había obligado a salir a tomar el sol hoy que el cielo estaba despejado en pos de mejorar su salud y humor, con su abrigo rojo y su estúpido gorro de navidad, ahora mismo odiaba ese gorro, pero el frío lo seguía sintiendo y de alguna manera relajarse y que éste le traspasase parecía mermar su dolor. El pequeño zorro le había hecho caso, agachó las orejas tristemente y se mantuvo a distancia mientras pensaba en que Sonic ni le había preguntado por qué no estaba Amy con él.

-Ya estoy aquí.- Llamó desde su espalda la autoproclamada novia de Sonic.  
-¿Crees que funcionará?

En sus ojos azules se iluminó una leve esperanza, a pesar de que en la cara de Amy, con una falsa sonrisa, podía ver el exceso de maquillaje para ocultar sus ojeras, y con ello sabía que estaba apostando, con sus posibilidades de ganar o perder por igual.

-¡Eh!- Llamó una voz a Sonic. -Ya me lo han contado.

Sonic ni se giró en la dirección de la voz, le reconoció enseguida y maldijo que las noticias volasen tan rápido.

-Estoy hablando contigo.- La voz del equidna sonó en un tono más tosco mientras llegaba hasta él. -Puf, eso tiene difícil arreglo.  
-¿Difícil arreglo?- Sonic se quedó flipando por un momento. -¿A ti te falta un hervor?  
-¿Ya me estás insultando? eso sí sé lo que significa.- Se cruzó de brazos Knuckles.  
-Oh, perdona.- Con el tono más sarcástico que pudo, Sonic escupió a un lado. -Pero por si no te has dado cuenta… ¡me falta una puta pierna!- Le gritó apoyándose con las manos en los posabrazos de la silla aupándose un poco. -Ni pidiendo un deseo a las esmeraldas del caos se va a arreglar esto.  
-Tú eres tonto.- Se extrañó Knuckles. -¿Cómo que pedir un deseo? Las esmeraldas no son para eso.

El erizo azul se le quedó mirando un momento, ¿de verdad no pillaba la ironía? pues claro que no se les pedían deseos, eran piedras poderosas que canalizaban poder, lo de los deseos eran distintas leyendas de distintas culturas.

-Largo.- Se volvió a sentar de mala manera Sonic girando su cara.  
-Ah, eso es lo que haces…- Frunció el entrecejo Knuckles. -Echas a todo el mundo de tu lado, eres un idiota.  
-He dicho que largo.- Volvió a mirarle con sus ojos vacíos.  
-Idiota.- Repitió Knuckles.

Desde la distancia, Amy se había sentado junto a Tails, acurrucándose un poco juntos por el frío, observaba junto a él.

-Sigo sin entenderlo.- Comentó el zorrito.  
-Tú espera.

Knuckles se acercó a Sonic y le arreó tal coscorrón que Sonic pensó que le iba a salir un chichón en pocos segundos, se agarró la cabeza y cambió su mirada hacia él.

-¿Qué, estás enfadado?- Se burló Knuckles. -Eso por insultarme.  
-¡Tú eres el único que ha venido a insultarme!- Sonic se frotó la cabeza. -¡Y sí, estoy enfadado, tengo derecho a estarlo, quiero estar enfadado!  
-¡Tanto correr, tanto correr y ahora te quedas ahí parado!- Exclamó el equidna agitando los brazos.  
-¡No puedo correr!- Le gritó Sonic. -Me… me falta una pierna…  
-¿Y?- Preguntó aquello como si le hubiese dicho que le faltaba un zapato.  
-Que no puedo correr.- Ahora era el erizo el que estaba confuso. -¿Cómo es que no lo entiendes? no puedo correr.- Repitió. -Correr es lo que me define, yo soy velocidad.  
-No recuerdo que seas sólo una cosa…- Se rascó la cabeza Knuckles. -¿Por qué perdiste la pierna?  
-No la perdí ¡se me cayó un edificio encima!- Apretó las manos en los laterales de la silla.  
-Eso es el cómo, yo te pregunto el por qué.- Se volvió a cruzar de brazos.  
-Porque los médicos no quisieron ni esforzarse en operarme.- Apretó los dientes haciendo fuerza con las manos.  
-¿Por qué perdiste la pierna?- Volvió a preguntar como si no fuese eso lo que le estaba preguntando.

Apoyándose con más fuerza, pareció intentar saltarle encima, apoyando en el suelo su pie bueno y resbalando porque la silla de ruedas no estaba bien calzada.

-¡Porque ese crío tenía un ataque de pánico!

Al gritarlo no se dio cuenta de cuánto estaba resbalando hasta que cayó de bruces al suelo, al verlo de lejos, Tails hizo el ademán de levantarse apresuradamente, pero Amy le tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza, quizá desde esa distancia no lo veían, pero en los ojos de Sonic había un brillo, un fuego, como un reto que nadie había lanzado.

Desde el suelo, como una revelación, pasó a gran velocidad por su mente lo sucedido, cómo aquel niño en estado de pánico casi ni respiraba sentado en el suelo mientras el edificio caía sobre él, con tan poco tiempo Sonic fue capaz de sacarlo del camino, cogiéndole, esquivando escombros y cuando el esquivar supondría que el niño saldría dañado, lo lanzó fuera del camino. Así salió dañado el erizo azul.

"Eso es lo que soy", pensó para sus adentros, la velocidad era importante para él, pero era el medio en el que expresaba qué era realmente, el héroe que nunca pidió ser, pues ni pensaba en hacer cosas de héroes, no fue allí porque hubiese aquel terremoto, fue una casualidad y justo por estar ahí ni pensó en escapar, tenía que ayudar como fuese. "No… no soy sólo eso", recapacitó, era un héroe, era velocidad, era un amigo, un viajero, un burlón y travieso adolescente, un luchador, era muchas cosas.

Alzó ligeramente la vista hacia Knuckles, que lejos de seguir en su posición, como si todo aquello hubiese sido premeditado, se le había acercado un poco y estaba a punto de darle toquecitos con el pie en plan "¿sigues vivo?".

-Aparta ese pie.- Sonó la voz de Sonic más natural.  
-¿Y si no, qué?- Se burló el equidna.  
-¡Te patearé el trasero!- Al decir eso, se elevó con los brazos sin levantarse del suelo. -¡Tails me hará una pierna nueva y te patearé tan fuerte que saldrás volando hasta tu isla, y aún así yo habré llegado antes para darte otra patada en el culo!

No se había dado cuenta, pero mientras decía eso le caían las lágrimas por las mejillas, sin embargo sonreía, con una sonrisa ladeada temblorosa.

-Por lo menos ya sé qué regalarle por navidad… pero ¿por qué le llamaste a él? ¿Cómo sabías…?- Tails estaba sorprendido de cómo se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos.  
-Tú eres muy técnico.- Le cortó Amy. -Explicas las cosas de una manera que parecen complicadas, aunque para ti no lo sean.- Bajó levemente la cabeza. -Yo soy muy sentimental, intento parecer fuerte pero estaba a punto de echarme a llorar delante suya.- Tomó aire y se enjugó las lágrimas. -No podía hacer nada, no me habría escuchado, pensé que sólo alguien como Knuckles, que ve las cosas de forma más simple, podría hacerle dar un paso más.

Porque… hace mucho tiempo, no demasiado, el suficiente para ser un recuerdo casi olvidado, entonces había un solitario equidna. Tan solo que la vida parecía en blanco y negro, con una rutina y una sola directriz, era el guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra, sólo era eso, toda su existencia se basaba en ello, su fuerza, su temperamento, su soledad… Pero un día alguien le mostró que no era una frase, que era muchas cosas, y que él solo no podría descubrirlo, porque alejar a todos de él sólo conseguía que siguiese viendo todo en blanco y negro.

Con el tiempo, las heridas se cierran, el dolor se va, no seremos los mismos de entonces, pero seremos algo más. Pensando eso, Sonic se probó su nueva pierna metálica la mañana de navidad, sorbió por la nariz helada de la gélida mañana y se acomodó su nueva bufanda.


End file.
